Student Council
thumb|250px The Student Council of Miyaji Academy are recurring characters introduced in, as well as antagonists in, Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3. They consist of the President Tatewaki Naitou, Vice President Itsuki Suwabe and Secretary Maki Nagashiro. Original Series It has been their life's goal since they and Aichi Sendou crossed paths to shut down the Cardfight Club, due to it not fitting with the Student Council President's 'vision' of how the school should be and considers the club to in fact be a waste of time and nothing more than a 'distraction'. He has blackmailed and bribed people, forced Suwabe into various situations and tried to do anything underhanded he can to make Aichi and his group fail, save for directly fighting them. So far their attempts to shut down the club have been fruitless and have usually ended with Suwabe getting lectured by Naitou. During season 3, Maki had been seen to be corresponding with the clan Link Joker after directly Reversing her. She seemed to operate out of a hidden room towards the basement of the school all the main characters currently attend. No one else knew about this and thus nothing was assumed of her. The group wasn't very capable of cardfighting, preferring to instead let others do the dirty work for them, with Naitou being the major suspect in that kind of reasoning. During their annual field trip, the students found themselves becoming excited for the High School Circuit final but as the match fell on the same time that Naitou was giving his speech to the class, little to nobody showed up forcing them to pick up the game in order to defeat the Cardfight Club directly. Upon returning to Miyaji Academy, Naitou and Suwabe found Maki Reversing students and ran away to avoid having to fight them running into Naoki Ishida in the process. After witnessing Naoki Unreversing Shingo Komoi, they observe Naoki's fight against Maki in her secret room, both of whom are loners. But because Naoki found passion and friends through Vanguard, he was able to get through Maki defeating and unreversing her. After the fight, Naitou and Suwabe comfort Maki and, after a change of heart, asks her for a cardfight in the future. At the end of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate, they are seen with the rest of the Cardfight Club during one of their last meetings. Naitou seems to have graduated at the end of season 3, with Suwabe becoming the president in season 4, and Maki becoming the vice president. It is also implied that Maki may have some feelings for Naoki, and vice versa. In the manga, where the Star-vader Invasion never occurred, the Student Council was shown only briefly; once to approve the formation of the Cardfight Club, and later at the end of the manga, seemingly having joined the club, and taking part in a tournament. V Series In Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime), the Student Council has a similar role to that of their introduction, albeit with some differences. They were not opposed to the formation of the Cardfight Club initially, with stating that despite the club not coinciding with their views on global human resource development, the school's rules would allow the club's formation. Later, after the fight against Wandering Star Brandt, and the erasure of the Called Walkers from everyone's memories, the club no longer has enough members, causing Naitou to force the club to disband. tries to stop this by offering to cardfight against the Student Council. The council are taught how to cardfight by Aichi, and then face the club. Trivia *All three members of the Student Council play a clan from the Zoo nation. **In , each of their avatars during their first on-screen fight are of ascending rarity, coincidentally mimicking their status on the Council. Their avatars also all come from different Extra Booster Sets. ***Maki uses , a RR card from V Extra Booster 03: ULTRARARE MIRACLE COLLECTION. ***Suwabe uses , a RRR card from V Extra Booster 01: The Destructive Roar. ***Naitou uses , a VR card from V Extra Booster 04: The Answer of Truth. **As each clan from the Zoo nation has a different Imaginary Gift type, they also all use different Imaginary Gifts. Gallery Studentcouncil2.jpg|Student Council in season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Student Council Category:Males Category:Females Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teams Category:Season 10 Characters